Creepy Crawly
Creepy Crawly is the Omnitrix's DNA Sample of a Disordian from Di-Iye-Di. Personality Although only slightly obvious at first, Creepy Crawly does indeed have creepy tendencies. He enjoys using his weird powers even when part of him is creeped out by it. Creepy Crawly, like the rest of his species, does in fact have DID Disorder (Dissociative Identity Disorder). This causes him to have to two personalities in his head; Good and Evil. Both sides influence how he acts but do not limit him to doing only what they say or suggest. Powers and Abilities Creepy Crawly's molecular structure is filled with regenerative cells that can turn from a solid, liquid, and gas in an instant. He uses these cells to his advantage as he can change his entire body into a slimy liquid, a intangible and floating gas, or a rock-hard and extremely heavy solid. His liquid form possesses the best regenerative powers out of his three forms, do to him easily pulling himself apart and back together again. As shown in Brains vs Brawn, he can splash around into tiny bits, everywhere, and still be fully functional and alive. Creepy Crawly is also capable of moving his eyes around his entire body, like Ghostfreak, except he can add eyes to pieces of him separate from his body. His solid form possesses the most strength out of his three forms, being very heavy and sturdy to withstand direct blows and tough impacts. Although he can regenerate, he cannot shatter his body everywhere like his liquid form can. Creepy Crawly can however, shape shift his body parts into solid weapons such a hammers and swords. His gaseous form possesses more agility and speed out of his three forms, since he can fly and phase through almost anything. His gas form is can be used as a smokescreen or knock-out gas, too, as it almost suffocated The Branium Maximus until he was unconscious. Obviously, being a pure gas, Creepy Crawly is completely intangible in this form. Weaknesses Creepy Crawly's forms all have their respective weaknesses: * The liquid form, while just as invunerable as the rest, will eventually feel excruciating pain if splattered enough times. This form is also conductive and prone to freezing to the cold. * The solid form, is heavy and moves slower than the rest of the forms. He could be in trouble if pushed down due to his sheer mass. * The gas form, can be easily blown away with little to no effort what so ever. This is because of him weighting almost nothing at all. Creepy Crawly's DID can be a huge hindrance in some situations because his Good and Evil personalities strongly influence his decisions and what he will do. It is this weakness that can be the difference between Creepy Crawly killing somebody or saving them. Trivia * Creepy Crawly was strongly inspired by Deadpool, as was his DID Disorder. ** Deadpool is one of ScareWolf's favorite characters of Marvel. * His concept art depicted him as having Shadow Related powers. * ScareWolf stated that Ben will have trouble using this form sometimes. * This alien was created by ScareWolf, which can found on his DeviantArt. * This is the 504,000th page on the Wikia. Category:Black Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Creepy Aliens Category:Scary Aliens Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens